huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Derrick
Derrick is a contestant from Survivor: Worlds Apart, Survivor: Cambodia ''and ''Survivor: India. Survivor: Worlds Apart Derrick began Survivor: Worlds Apart originally on the yellow Masaya tribe. He formed an alliance of four early on with Rick, Lucy and Tyler. They were dysfunctional at the beginning of the game, losing two of the first four immunity challenges. At tribal council, Derrick voted with the majority both times and sent home Alexys and Alina. At the tribe dissolve, Derrick was placed on the red Nagarote tribe with none of his original members. At their first loss, Derrick voted alone for Gail but the majority sent Blue Jay home. Knowing that the original Nagarote members were in power, he joined their alliance. When the tribe lost the second time, Derrick voted for Monica and she was sent home. At the tribe switch, Derrick once again remained on Nagarote with post-dissolve members Miles and Miles and original member Lucy. Derrick was placed in the middle of the tribe when his former ally Lucy and Tiarn wanted to vote out Miles. In the end, Derrick though the original Nagarote had more numbers going into the merge and sent Tiarn home. By the Final 10, the tribes merged and Derrick remained in the majority. At the first vote, his alliance made Callum the first member of the jury. At the second tribal council, a three way tie occured between Miles, Derrick and Rick. At the revote, Nagarote wanted to keep Rick as they deemed him useful and sent Derrick home. At the Final Tribal Council, he voted for his close ally, Gail to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: Cambodia After an untimely demise, Derrick returned for Survivor: Cambodia originally on the pink Bayon tribe. He formed a Final Three deal early on with Tyler and Pierre. When the tribe lost the first immunity challenge, the three and Angus voted for Erin but Alexander was voted out. When they went to tribal council the next two times, Derrick voted with the majority in sending home Angus and Harry Amelia. At the tribe expansion, Derrick was placed on the teal Ta Keo tribe along with original tribe member Parvati. The tribe only lost one immunity challenge, being the Day 12 Double Tribal Council. Derrick voted with the majority in sending home Jeremy. When Ta Keo was dissolved, Derrick was switched to the gold Angkor tribe along with original members Pierre, Jefra and Kitty and post-expansion member Carrie. The tribe only lost the first immunity challenge where Derrick, Pierre and Jefra voted out Tim. At this point, Derrick made the merge and was reunited with his alliance of Tyler and Pierre. At the first tribal council, they voted for Parvati, but the majority sent home Adam. Now in a minority, the boys just tried to not be the targets. They were unsuccessful in voting with the majority at the next tribal councils, and Carrie, Louise, Parvati and Jefra were voted out. The majority tribe then lost their power and began to move away from each other. Tyler voted with Derrick, Pierre, Ellody and Kitty in voting out Lacey. The boys voted with Miles and Kelley for Ellody at the next vote. However, she used a Hidden Immunity Idol and Miles was voted out instead. The three boys, now in the majority brought along Kelley in voting out Kitty before blindsiding her under Derrick's direction. At the Final Four, Ellody was the biggest threat left and the fear was that she would win the final immunity challenge and win the game. However, this was not the case and she became the final member of the jury. True to their word, the boys made the Final Three. The jury respected the boys loyalty throughout the game and that they never turned on each other. Derrick's well rounded gameplay was more respected that Pierre's limited social game and Tyler's physical strength in challenges. In the end, Derrick was given the title of Sole Survivor, earning six of ten jury votes from Jefra, Kelley, Parvati, Louise, Carrie and Adam. Voting History Survivor: India Derrick then competed in Survivor: India with the other former Sole Survivors and was originally placed on the green Shiva tribe. He formed an alliance with other Worlds Apart winners, Byron, Alexys and Blue Jay. At the first vote, the foursome stuck together and sent Montana home. At the next vote, the foursome voted for Jen. However, the other non-Worlds Apart castaways stuck together and sent home Derrick. Voting History Trivia *Derrick is one of four people to be on all three pre-merge tribe during the pre-merge phase of the Cambodia, along with Miles, Ellody and Tim. *Out of all the castaways, Derrick holds the record for the least amount of votes cast against him during Cambodia, with one. *Derrick is one of five castaways during Survivor: Cambodia to improve on their original placements, the others being Kitty, Pierre, Tyler and Ellody. *He is the highest ranking member of the Bayon tribe. *He is the first of three consecutive Sole Survivors be a returning player from Survivor: Worlds Apart. He would be followed by Alexys winning Survivor: Japan and Blue Jay winning Survivor: Malaysia. **He is the only one of the three during their first season to make it to the jury phase and be on the merged tribe, Merica. Category:Survivor: Worlds Apart Castaways Category:Survivor: Cambodia Castaways Category:Survivor: India Castaways